


Thursday Evening

by BexVanity



Category: Charity and Vanessa - Fandom, Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Sex, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexVanity/pseuds/BexVanity
Summary: This oneshot stemmed from a joke that I decided to take a chance on... you can thank or blame Shannon accordingly.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Thursday Evening

Thursday Evening.  
A one shot.

Nothing out of the ordinary happens on a Thursday. Most people work all day, make tea for their kids afterwards and then settle down in front of the television for the rest of the night. Those without children sometimes enjoy a glass of wine at the pub after clocking off and maybe buy a bag of chips on the way home; just because they can. But Charity and Vanessa aren’t like most people. As two forty-something year old women, with two under-fives and a moody teenager between them (and not to mention the stroppy granddaughter that came with the house) they’d not always had it easy when it came to relaxing and spending some sensual adult time together, so when an opportunity cropped up where they found themselves childfree for 24 hours, they jumped at the chance to take full advantage of having an empty house. Noah and Sarah had gone to a friend's birthday party out of town and had both been invited to stay the night thanks to the following day being an ‘Inset day’. Vanessa was sceptical about letting them go at first because both of them had played up at home and at school earlier in the week, but when Johnny and Moses were invited over for tea with Kyle and Isaac, a lightbulb moment sparked in her mind at the realisation that meant all four kids would be out of their hair for an entire night if only Moira would agree to extend her invitation into a sleepover. Thankfully, she did just that. “Boys, quickly Grumpy Cain is waiting” Vanessa called up the stairs to the two terrors who had spent two minutes too long trying to choose which toy to take along with them to the farm. “Since when does she get to call me that?” Cain asked Charity, with his arms folded as he sighed from the front door. Charity turned stiff and squared up to him as if she was ready to fight. “You say a bad word about my finance, yeah, and me and you are going to fall out” She warned him, unnecessarily jumping to Vanessa’s defence. “Behave, or I’ll cancel the sleepover” Cain retaliated, causing Charity to back down and stay zipped as Vanessa returned to the living room. Finally, Moses came running down the stairs with a giant stuffed dinosaur, and Johnny followed with a plastic action figure that was missing an arm. “Right, have you got everything?” Vanessa asked them as she reached up to a clothing peg to retrieve their coats. “Yeah” Moses shouted loudly. “Alright, quickly now”. Vanessa ushered them closer and stuffed their chubby little arms through their sleeves and zipped their coats up to their chins. “What do we say to Grumpy Cain for having you?” She asked, causing Cain to side eye Charity who ducked her head as if she was oblivious to what was going on around her, while the boys shouted a loud thank you. “Alright, let’s go before I change my mind” Cain announced. “You can’t do that” Moses shrieked, giggling with mischievous laughter. “Oh, can I not?” Cain questioned hoping for the small boy to dare him to leave without them. “Moses, shut up son” Charity spat, kneeling down to kiss his sticky cheek. “Be good and have fun, okay?” She added, turning to Johnny to kiss him too. “Are you going to have fun too?” Johnny asked innocently as he glanced up at his two mums. “Oh yes, me and Mummy are going to have lots of fun” Charity told him. Together, Cain and Vanessa groaned at her poorly directed euphemism. “Yes, well, time to go now. See you tomorrow” Vanessa cooed, hugging both boys at once before sending them out of the door. Cain smiled weakly and quickly let it drop as he helped the kids into the car and drove off into the night; not looking forward to having a house full of messy, noisy boys. “Bye” Vanessa shouted as they disappeared from sight, then quickly closed the door, shutting out the children and the cold. “You know Tracy must be mad giving up her life of no responsibilities to have a sprog” Charity shrugged, shaking her head as she caught a glimpse of the framed baby scan, they had been gifted. “Oh, stop it, you were as excited as I was when you found out we were going to be aunties. Your smile was even bigger than mine”, “That was wind” Charity joked, poking the frame and causing it to fall over. Vanessa rolled her eyes but cooed as she repositioned it. “I still think it’s going to be a boy,” she said, excitedly rubbing her hands together as she thought about the bet that they had wagered against one another on the baby’s gender. “Nope, I told you. It’s definitely a girl”, “I don’t think so” Vanessa tutted. “Either way, he or she will be here any day now.” she added. “Yep, then Tracy’s problems will begin and she’ll see motherhood is nothing more than sleepless nights and empty purses” she teased. “Oh, charming. Negative Nancy. What about the love and the hugs and hearing them call you Mummy for the first time?” Vanessa enthused. “Babe, if that’s your favourite part then you needn’t have bothered having a baby; I’d have gladly done all that for you” Charity flirted, but her joke was met with a cushion to the face as Vanessa threw one at her from across the room. “Ever the romantic'' Vanessa sighed, “Ah, yes, but you love me” Charity whimpered, her tone light and airy as she crossed the room and pulled her in close for a kiss. “Mhm, for all your faults'' Vanessa nodded, kissing her back. As they finally stood alone in their living room, free to do as they pleased with their evening, an unwelcoming sound filled their ears as Vanessa’s phone began to ring on the coffee table. “Leave it” Charity told her as she attempted to keep her attention. “I can’t, what if it’s Tracy?” She stated, breaking away from their embrace to check the caller ID. “Moira, everything okay?” She answered, raising the phone to her ear as Charity huffed and puffed at the interruption. “What? No, he does like Spaghetti Bolognese, they both do. Tell them if they can’t behave, I’ll be right around to pick them back up” Vanessa spoke into the tiny phone. “You will do no such thing” Charity mouthed to Vanessa as she snatched the phone away from her. “Moira, you’ve had five kids, you should know by now when they’re being little gits. Tell them, they eat their tea or The Bogeyman will get them, and that I’ll give him your address if they carry on. Alright? Bye” She affirmed, then hung up. “The Bogeyman?” Vanessa questioned. “Yeah, babe. Works every time. I threatened Noah with The Bogeyman a million times when he was a kid and it never failed”, “You’re unbelievable”, “Yep, unbelievably sexy and ready for an early night” Charity added, grabbing Vanessa by the hips, going in for a kiss again. “Yeah, cause what’s not sexy about a shirt that’s been buttoned up wrong?” Vanessa pointed out. “Well, hey if it bothers you that much, I could always rip it off” Charity shrugged, quickly pulling at the buttons that were holding her in. Unable to maintain her poker face for any longer, Vanessa laughed and pushed Charity’s hands out of the way so that she could continue to undress her. As her shirt fell to the floor, her hair tickled her shoulders as Vanessa’s fingertips rested upon the small of her back, and they kissed once more. As their lips locked, they took a moment to appreciate the silence of the house. There was no screaming or shouting, no children's television tunes singing away in the background, nor was there arguing or the loud echo of video game machine guns killing zombies and monsters from some far away planet, just the soft sound of their lips parting before and after each kiss. “I could get used to this” Vanessa breathed, “See, I told you kids are the worst”, “Yeah, you’re right” Vanessa admitted as she allowed Charity to guide her to the sofa and lay her down upon the cushions.

As Charity’s hair fell in her face from above, Vanessa momentarily closed her eyes and embraced the weight of her love as she settled upon her lap. Straddling her hips, Charity began removing items of her own clothing, slowly unzipping her jeans as if she were putting on a show for her fiancé's eyes only. But as she sat up on bended knee, there was a knock at the door. “For goodness' sake” Charity moaned, throwing her head back at the second interruption in only a few minutes. “Ignore it, they might go away” she tried to persuade Vanessa as she wriggled out from beneath her, but as they sat quietly, the door was knocked again. Letting out a loud sigh, Charity climbed to her feet and marched to the door. Forgetting she was missing her shirt, she pushed down on the latch and revealed herself to the person on the other side of the threshold. “What?” She snapped at an unexpected delivery man. “Indian takeaway?” The man questioned. “No, I haven’t ordered anything.” She shrugged. While she spoke, she realised the man was struggling to keep eye contact with her as the cold wind alerted her to her missing clothing. With a gasp she covered herself up by folding her arms over her chest and froze in embarrassment. “Is this not the right address?” The delivery driver questioned, glancing down at her bra. “No” She shouted. “Then where should I take the food?”, “I don’t know. Eat it yourself for all I care. Now, get out of here” She cried, gesturing into the distance before slamming the door in his face. “Can you believe that? He had a right good look at me”, “I can’t blame him” Vanessa shook her head, tilting it to one side as she too glanced Charity up and down seeing the funny side to it, until her jeans sagged and she grew excited by the sight of her underwear creeping at her waist. Realising what she was doing, Charity grinned and re-joined Vanessa at the sofa. “Hmm, where were we?” Vanessa asked coyly as Charity slinked back down onto her lap, melting into her warm skin after feeling the cold wind of the outdoors. “Oh yes. You were about to tell me how gorgeous I am,” Vanessa muttered. “That’s right I was” Charity chuckled. “You’re so gorgeous,” she breathed. “How gorgeous?”, “The most gorgeous, sexiest woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. So gorgeous in fact, that I want to see more” Charity wooed as she pushed Vanessa’s jumper up over her ribs and began kissing her chest. Vanessa giggled at the way the kisses tickled and arched her back to even out the pressure of each touch. Taking her by the lower back, Charity pulled her upright and lifted the jumper up and over her head. “Oh, yes. I was right” she voiced, “What?”, “You are the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever laid eyes on” she praised her, again kissing her softly on the lips, but this time she slipped her tongue into her mouth as she pressed herself against her body. Vanessa gasped for breath as Charity’s passion took her by surprise. Her hands were cold but her tongue was warm and wet against the back of her teeth as they smooched upon the sofa, and her body glued to her bare skin as they found the heat within themselves rising. As Vanessa grew lost in their embrace, Charity had unfastened her jeans and pulled them down to her knees, and before she knew it, she was pushing her onto her back to remove them fully, towering over her again as she ran her hands up her bare thighs. “What’s all this?” Charity asked, stunned as she noticed Vanessa’s matching underwear. “I thought I’d dress for the occasion” She proclaimed, tilting her hips to show off the lace design that clung to her body. “Do you like it?” She asked, with a wink. Charity felt a somersault in her stomach and almost choked on her words as they travelled up her throat. “Yes” She answered with a nod, her voice breathy and shaking as she confessed; her eyes not leaving the shimmer of flesh beneath the floral design for a single second. As she stared, Vanessa peeled Charity’s skin tight jeans off her, then beckoned her forwards with a single finger. “You are unreal” Charity mouthed as she did as she was told and lowered herself down again, laying across Vanessa’s torso and taking in her every curve. “Oh, I think you’ll find I’m very real” Vanessa gloated, running her tongue across her teeth as she sucked Charity in. Again, her stomach somersaulted and a rush of adrenaline coursed her veins as Vanessa took her head in her hands and forced her tongue into her mouth.  
For a couple who were very flirtatious and sexual, the recent months had proved a struggle when it came to keeping up their rampant sex life. Noah and Sarah weren’t a problem. When they were home, they hibernated in their bedrooms with loud music or headphones, sometimes it was like they weren’t even in, but Johnny and Moses dominated the house. The little ones weren’t so little anymore and had gotten a little out of hand. Their usual bedtime of seven o’clock had been moved to eight, and most nights they wouldn’t settle completely until almost nine, so tantrums and bossy attitudes seemed to be the new thing, and that was just Charity. Vanessa found it a chore to keep everybody calm after tea time in the hopes that the boys would go down without a fuss so that Charity wouldn’t slip into one of her own childlike strops when it seemed like sex was off the cards. Which unfortunately for them both, was more often than not. “Ness,” Charity whimpered as they writhed upon the sofa. “Ah, Ness” She repeated. Vanessa cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. “Are you getting off to my knee?” She questioned her, noticing that her bent legs had brisked Charity’s crotch as they kissed. “I’ll take whatever I can get these days, Babe” Charity fessed up. Vanessa laughed so hard that she had to sit up and take a moment to compose herself. “What?” Charity asked, as she wondered why it was so funny. “Just when I think you couldn’t get any more-” She gestured, nodding her head, “You know,- you go and do that” She giggled. “Well, it’s not my fault. We haven’t had any alone time for ages”, “It’s been one week”, “Exactly” Charity moaned, throwing her hands in the air. Vanessa laughed again. “And there’s me thinking about pulling all the stops out tonight, but clearly I don’t need to if a knobbly knee is enough to get you there”, “Hey, what? This is news to me. What did you have planned?” Charity asked, now sitting upright, intrigued by Vanessa’s hinting. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” She teased, sitting back on the sofa all coy. “Tell me” Charity gasped. Vanessa remained silent and folded her arms. “Tell me,” Charity said again. But still, Vanessa didn’t say a word. “Oh, you’re going to make me beg for it? Alright. Tell me. Tell me” Charity protested as she climbed onto her lap and began kissing her neck. Vanessa’s lips parted and revealed a toothy grin as she embraced the hard, wet kisses that trailed down to her collar bone. “Tell me” Charity continued. As Vanessa’s laughter turned into gasps and long inhaling breaths, she felt a warm sensation appear against her underwear as Charity’s hand found its way to her crotch. As her back curled around the arm of the sofa, her long ponytail swung and almost reached the floor as Charity pushed herself harder against her small frame. Vanessa groaned as her knickers were removed and replaced with Charity’s mouth. Her chest rose and fell with every stroke, and she found herself at a loss for words as she succumbed to Charity’s dominance. Every flick of the tongue caused an uprising of goosebumps to swarm across her body, and with each breath she whimpered in delight. Her legs shook and her thighs tingled as she knotted her ankles together at Charity’s upper back. With her eyes closed she could still picture Charity’s face even though the rest of their surroundings faded from her memory. All she cared about was her lover and her touch as her heart began to race and thud rapidly in her chest. Excitement built as the inclusion of two fingers inside of her caused a momentary sting of surprise to the inside of her body. Slowly, Charity eased herself in and out, deeply and with hooked fingertips as she drew a hearty moan out of Vanessa. Her voice filled the room and rang in Charity’s ears as she endured the throbbing that weakened her from the waist down. As the muscles in her arm began to burn, Charity pushed through its sting and pursued her chase of Vanessa’s orgasm, all while her tongue continued to encircle at her most sensitive spot. Vanessa’s body seared with pleasure as she latched onto a section of Charity’s hair, knotting it in her fist as she jerked beneath her with her climax building higher and higher. “Charity” She moaned as the dull parts of her body suddenly reawakened. With her eyes widening and her abdomen pulling her stomach muscles tight, she began to convulse, and as her vision started to blur and she readied herself for a quivering explosion of lust; Charity furthered her fingers deeper inside of her until she could feel the tips of them prodding in her gut. “Charity” she moaned again but this time louder and with more force as the name came thundering out from behind grit teeth. The climax was there, and she was ready for Charity to withdraw herself so that she could let her body trickle into the orgasm that had built up, but Charity showed no signs of stopping and it pushed Vanessa over the edge. As her toes curled and her jaw dropped open, and her heart slammed against her ribs, Charity only had one thing to say. “Tell me what you had planned,” she boomed. Unable to find the words, Vanessa choked on a cry that remained stuck at the back of her throat. “Tell me” Charity spoke again, now crawling up Vanessa’s body with her hand still lingering down below. An inch away from her face, Vanessa forced herself to speak. “Hand, cuffs, handcuff, handcuffs!” She shouted out, stuttering and stumbling over each syllable as her voice cracked. Charity’s dominant and controlling attitude instantly crumbled away and left her stunned as she made sense of Vanessa’s words. Vanessa shrieked loudly and panted hard as Charity finally slipped her hand free and allowed her to let loose. “Handcuffs?” She asked, her eyes wide like a wild animal as an immediate sense of thrill tingled up her spine and caused her to shiver. Vanessa opened her eyes and saw double for a few seconds until her body managed to calm down enough to allow her mind to function properly. She swallowed hard, still gasping for breath with Charity knelt at her feet and looking down at her with mischief in her eyes. “Yeah” Vanessa answered. Her mouth was dry, and yet her body throbbed and tingled, covered sweat and bodily fluid. “Wow,” Charity blurted out, still taken aback by the answer that she hadn’t expected to hear. “Wow,” she breathed again, leaning forwards to take Vanessa’s hand and help her upright. “Where have you gone and found a pair of handcuffs?”, “I bought them”, “Well I gathered that much, but from where? From around here, in the village?”, “No, no way. Can you imagine? Brenda would have a field day airing our dirty laundry to everyone if she were to find out. No, I got them in Hotten last week” she explained. Charity stared at her. “Where are they?” She asked, smirking at first; but as she spoke, she began to grin like an overexcited school girl. “In my sock drawer” Vanessa gestured, nodding towards the staircase. Charity’s gaze followed Vanessa’s gesture, then returned to her face before they both leaped to their feet. “No, no, no,” Vanessa warned, making it to the bottom of the stairs before her. She stood with her arms stretched out, stopping her from getting past. Charity laughed. “You know, it’s hard to believe I entered into this relationship thinking I was the kinky one, but you; you’re naughty, babe”. Vanessa gasped but felt a sense of achievement as she realised, she could still shock her partner after three years. “I can’t believe they’ve been here all week and you haven’t slapped them on me”, “I couldn’t. I was busy doing Mummy duty’s”, “We could have found the time. I’d have made time; Mummy” Charity flirted, purposely dropping the ‘M’ word as she knew it frustrated Vanessa in the most provocative way. Vanessa bit her lip and trembled and you could have cut the sexual tension with a knife as the room grew eerily quiet before there was yet another knock at the door. Vanessa jumped and hid behind the banister, hiding her body in a fright as she remembered she was completely naked. “Who’s that?” She asked in a loud whisper. “How am I meant to know?” Charity scoffed. “Hello? Anyone home?” A familiar voice called through the letterbox. “Go away, Paddy” Charity groaned. “Are you home?” He shouted again, having not heard her reply. “Shh,” Vanessa whispered as she covered her mouth while they hid from the man who had a track record of walking in on them during their private time. “Hello?” Paddy shouted again, his voice high and squeaky as he poked his fingers through the letterbox. Charity chuckled from behind Vanessa’s hand, her laughter muffled against her palm. Finally, Paddy gave up and they heard his footsteps upon the gravel as he walked away. As it seemed that the coast was clear; Charity stuck out her tongue and suggestively licked one of Vanessa’s fingers. Vanessa turned her head so quickly that it looked as if it had spun around in full circle upon her shoulders. “Get up those stairs, now” she demanded as her inner dominatrix jumped out. Charity shrieked as she was chased up the stairs and into their bedroom, extremely turned on and ready to hand Vanessa complete control for the rest of the night. 

The night was still young. The clock flashed the nineteenth hour and the sky had only now darkened, lighting their bedroom with just moonlight until Vanessa flicked the switch on the lamp. Charity sat on the edge of the bed, anticipating what she was going to say and do to her. After pulling the curtains together, Vanessa turned slowly and looked Charity up and down. “Take your clothes off” she demanded. Charity obeyed and quickly threw her jeans and bra to the floor. She knew Vanessa wanted her naked, but she liked it when she slipped her underwear down herself, so she left her thong on and waited for her to notice while she retrieved the handcuffs from the chest of drawers across the room. The handcuffs themselves weren’t a cheap plastic set that you could pick up for a pound or two online. Vanessa had actually gone into an adult store and picked them out from amongst other naughty accessories that promised to spice up things in the bedroom. Pink in colour and adorned with leather straps, silver buckles and a small padlock that only opened with the key provided, she had been drawn to them instantly. They were quite heavy in her hands and swung quickly in the air as she turned and held them up for her fiancé to see. Charity raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips, then swallowed hard as Vanessa came towards her and dropped to her knees at the bottom of the mattress. “Lay back” She whispered. Again, Charity did as she was told and lay flat across the bed, only moving to lift her hips as Vanessa pulled at her underwear and left her completely naked from the waist down. “So, what are you going to do to me?” Charity asked as she was met with the silent treatment whilst Vanessa concentrated on unlocking the first restraint. She didn’t answer her with words, and instead showed her exactly what she was going to do by weaving the handcuffs between two iron bars upon the headboard of the bed. Charity watched intently as Vanessa fastened the first cuff around her left wrist, then locked in the second around her right hand before giving them a tug to check the sturdiness. Charity glanced to her hands and attempted to break free; but with little to no slack, the handcuffs kept her firmly in place with her hands raised behind her head. The handcuffs were brand new to their bedroom antics, and Charity hadn’t realised how restrictive they would be before she was locked in with no chance of breaking out. Though with the house empty, she wasn’t afraid to let the mood completely engulf her as she lay on her back waiting for Vanessa’s first move.  
One of Charity’s shirts hung from a hanger on the outside of their wardrobe, and as it took her eye, Vanessa decided to lift it down and throw it over her shoulders. Charity smirked as she watched Vanessa slip her arms through the sleeves but leave the buttons undone, still showing off the rest of her body as she sauntered back to the bed. Crawling, she made her way to Charity’s waist and sat on her with her legs straddled either side of her hips. “Miss Dingle” She addressed her. “Mrs Dingle, to be” Charity replied. Vanessa smiled and had to physically shake it away as she tried to keep up her poker face. Failing miserably, she hid her smile behind a kiss that she eventually dragged down Charity’s neck. Half way down and to the left, Charity had a sweet spot that Vanessa always sought out. Pursing her lips together harder, she stole a husky moan from her that made her nipples harden as she cupped her breast with one hand. As she looked down, she began to trace her fingers across her chest and over her ribs, stopping at her hip as it fit perfectly in her palm. Giving it a firm squeeze, Charity shifted and her legs flailed upon the bedsheets as she writhed. “You’re so hot” She told her as she stared down at her flawless skin and beautiful curves. Charity smiled sweetly, falling right into Vanessa’s trap as she suddenly slipped her hand between her own legs and took her by surprise. Charity threw her head forward for a better view as she watched Vanessa tease and tickle herself upon her lap. Rendered speechless, she watched slack jawed as her fiancé threw her head back with pleasure. As the skin at her throat tightened, she let out a raspy moan that caused Charity’s entire body to flinch. “Oh my God,” she mouthed as she squirmed from the pulsation that began to throb between her thighs as Vanessa continued to groan. Forgetting she was tied up, Charity tried to reach out, to pull Vanessa in close to her but startled as the metal chain running between each handcuff rattled against the bars. “Uh-uh” Vanessa whispered, wagging her finger as she stopped her from trying to move. Having teased her enough, she crept down low and crawled backwards, maintaining deep eye contact as she trailed sweet kisses down over her stomach and onto her legs. Charity’s thighs were sensitive to her touch and caused her to bend at the knee as Vanessa bit down hard, making her yelp. “Oh, babe” she cried as she took a deep breath and whimpered as Vanessa caressed the back of her hand down over her hip and began to tickle and rub her at the place where her body most longed for her touch. Instantly, the thrill of being tied up had put all of her senses on high alert and now that Vanessa was gathered below her waist she wriggled and writhed erratically as the sweet sensation of her hand and mouth worked up a storm inside of her. Vanessa let her fingers dance around Charity's flesh as together they found a steady rhythm that worked for them both as her hips protruded up and down upon the bed. Closing her eyes, Charity focused on the way her insides reacted to the simulation between her thighs. She could hear the blood rushing around her body as her heart rate climbed to keep up with the adrenaline rush that erupted in her veins. Gentle kisses then appeared at her breast as Vanessa swooped down and suckled at her skin, nibbling and biting her nipple, which caused them to perk up and harden again. Charity exhaled and with it came out a sound that made Vanessa weak in the knee as the warmth at her fingertips pressurized against her hand as she thrusted her hips harder and deeper into her palm. Charity gasped and with desperation in her voice she asked for Vanessa to enter her. Vanessa smirked and flicked her wrist, and quickly pushed two fingers deep inside her. Charity’s head dropped back onto the pillow as she felt her opening fill up and tighten. “Ness” she moaned, “Babe,” she moaned again, followed by multiple gasps of the word yes and other sounds that gurgled and croaked in her throat. Vanessa found that her own thighs grew sticky as she moistened between the legs from Charity’s howling and because of it, she forced another finger inside her. Charity’s heart slammed into overdrive and her chest tightened as her gasping made it harder for her to breathe as her vision completely blurred before she plunged herself into darkness. Clenching her eyes shut, she wanted to say Vanessa’s name, to shout it from the rooftops but as she took each thrust of penetration, she could do nothing but whimper as Vanessa found that irresistible spot upon her neck once again. Kissing her harshly, with her teeth sinking into her skin she muttered something that struck her at her core. “Do you like that?” Vanessa asked in a sultry voice. Charity nodded. “I can’t hear you” she stated, taking her chin in her hand and pulling her to face her. “Yes” Charity gasped, forcing her eyes to remain open as she looked up at her. With her hair falling into her face, Charity convulsed as she caught a glimpse of Vanessa’s eyes from behind her golden locks before she nudged her head to the side and whispered in her ear. “Say my name” she demanded as she felt the flesh around her fingers tighten. “Vanessa,” Charity muttered. “Again,” Vanessa insisted as Charity reached her climax and started to violently jerk. “Vanessa, Oh, Vanessa” she cried as she suddenly exploded and moaned loudly alongside her orgasm. “I love you,” Vanessa breathed into her ear. “I love you,” Charity panted as she drew breath. “I love you,” she repeated again, softly, as Vanessa held her tight. “Come here” she added, beckoning for her fiancé so that she could kiss her, and so she did. With great passion and love, Vanessa received Charity’s kiss and held her head in her hands as she washed over her like a collapsing wave. 

Downstairs, Vanessa’s mobile vibrated upon the coffee table, but unable to hear it from the bedroom, the call went to her voicemail. Seconds later, Charity’s phone began to ring too, but again the call was unheard and left unanswered. 

When the kissing stopped, Vanessa tucked Charity’s hair behind her ear and smiled down at her sweetly, but Charity gazed back with mischief in her eye. “What?” Vanessa questioned her as she noticed her smirk. “Come here” she gestured, raising an eyebrow. Vanessa didn’t realise what she meant at first, until Charity ran her tongue across her bottom lip before biting it. Vanessa’s cheeks flushed a shade of rosy pink as she cottoned on to her proposal. On her knees, she shuffled herself across the bed and crawled higher along Charity’s body and without thinking too much about it she positioned herself upon her face and held onto the headboard. The iron bars were cold and hard in her hands as she used them to hold herself up, as Charity pursed her mouth and made contact with her vulva. Vanessa was wet and sweet upon her lips as she tasted her on her tongue. Buried between her thighs she began to lick which made Vanessa purr. She moaned softly and quietly as she honed in on the delicate strokes as Charity’s tongue circled around and around, brushing against her entrance as she kissed her there. 

It didn’t take long for emotions and affection to rise in her before she was worked into a frenzy as Charity seduced her with only her mouth. “Oh,” she murmured, quietly and sensually as she felt the delicious constriction of her stomach muscles tighten as she reached a height of pleasure. Charity was careful to keep her soft and tender rhythm going as she kissed and nibbled at her lover. “Charity. Yes,” Vanessa cooed as her entire body heated with a radiant warmth that made her feel as if she was going to melt away into a puddle as she quivered. Gently, she began to bob up and down, letting her hips slowly rock back and forth as she tingled and anticipated the ooze of her body’s release. Charity let her teeth graze against something soft which made Vanessa call out her name again. Her voice was quiet and velvety as she moaned before suddenly increasing into a squeal that flew out from her lips and filled the room. Gasping in shock at how quickly she had succumbed, Vanessa unclenched her fists and slipped off Charity’s face and slid beside her, defeated. “That was quick,” Charity pointed out, pleased with herself. “That was-'' Vanessa began, but words failed her as her heart still palpated in her chest. “Yes, it was” Charity agreed, looking at Vanessa with nothing but love and adoration in her eyes as the lamplight lit up her face, giving her a cosy yellow-orange glow. As they gazed upon one another, completely spaced out and unaware of the knocking at the front door, Vanessa cuddled into charity’s side and started to kiss her, allowing her to slide her tongue into her mouth where she could vaguely taste herself on the tip of it. “Ness? Vanessa? Hello?” A voice shouted from what sounded like it had come from their living room. Vanessa bolted upright. “Rhona?” She questioned as she figured out who the voice belonged to. “Charity? Anyone home?” Rhona continued. “What does she want?” Charity asked as if Vanessa would know why her friend would let herself into their house. “I don’t know” she mouthed, quickly jumping out of bed. A pair of her pyjama bottoms were folded upon the drawers beside her, so she stepped into them and dashed out of the room, quickly doing up the buttons of the shirt as she rushed down the stairs. “Rhona, what’s going on?” She asked as she found her in a panic at the front door. “There you are. I’ve been calling and calling. I didn’t know what else to do so I ran over here” She explained, clutching her side as the stitch she had worked up stung her hip. Vanessa picked her phone up from the table to see four missed calls. “Sorry, we were busy” she muttered not sure what else to say without blatantly telling her oldest friend that she and Charity had been making the most of their empty house by getting an early night, but she didn’t need to hint towards anything as just by the sight of her messy hair; Rhona knew exactly what had been happening under the roof of Jacob’s Fold. “Yes, well. You might want to grab your coat. Tracy’s gone into labour” she told her. Vanessa gasped and immediately stuffed her feet into the first pair of shoes she spotted by the stairs. “Paddy came around to tell you that her waters had broken but he couldn’t get an answer, so he assumed you weren’t in and came to find me instead. Nate’s working and isn’t picking up either so Cain’s gone to get him. So, I called for an ambulance and left her with Paddy. She’s freaking out big time Ness, she was refusing to go anywhere without one of you” Rhona rattled on, still pretty in shock herself as Vanessa yanked her coat down from the clothes peg before running out through the door with her and towards Tug Ghyll. 

Upstairs, Charity lay upon the bed with no idea of what had been revealed in the kitchen. “Ness?” She called out as she strained her ears to listen out for her voice, but she was met with silence. “Babe? Are you still there?” She shouted whilst struggling to free herself from the handcuffs. Unable to shake herself free, the leather strap cut into her wrists, leaving a deep dip in her flesh. “Ow,” she moaned to herself as she attempted to wriggle into a more comfortable position, just as she heard footsteps upon the stairs. “Oh, thank god, I thought you’d bunked off with Rhona and left me here” she laughed nervously as a figure appeared in the hallway. Turning her head towards the landing, she locked eyes with someone who was definitely not Vanessa. Two terrified screams filled the air as Paddy stood in the doorway. Quickly, he covered his face after getting an eyeful of Charity’s naked body chained to the bed. “Oh my God” he spat, almost gagging as he had seen much more than he had bargained for. “What the hell are you doing here? Where’s Vanessa?” Charity shouted, unable to cover herself up in the slightest. “Well, it would seem that she’s already gone. Tracy’s gone into labour” he retaliated, with his back turned. ‘Oh’ Charity thought, but found herself not able to concentrate on the baby that was about to be born as she crossed her legs and turned onto her side in the hopes of shielding the bottom half of her body from Paddy. “Couldn’t you have phoned ahead?” She groaned. “We did. I came by earlier and you didn’t answer the door. I guess now I know why” he said. “Only, when the contractions became more frequent, Tracy started crying and calling out for Vanessa. Rhona went to the pub looking but I figured I’d try here again, so I let myself in through the back door” he muttered, starting to ramble on unnecessarily. “Alright well spare me your life story Paddy and get me the key”, “What key?”, “What key? The key to these bloody handcuffs” she boomed, rattling the chains again hoping to force her wrists free. Paddy was reluctant to turn around and hesitated. “For Christ's sake man, throw that dressing gown over me” she suggested. “Good idea,” he agreed, quickly springing into action. As the short silk robe covered enough of her body to satisfy them both, Paddy slowly opened his eyes and took a relieved sigh as Charity now seemed decent enough to look at. “Paddy, the key” she repeated as he seemed frozen in the spot having forgotten what he was supposed to be doing. “Right, the key” he mumbled, quickly patting the top of the bedside table. “It’s not here”, “Try the floor then”, “Right. The floor. Ah, here it is, I think” he proclaimed, picking up a tiny silver key that had wedged into a ridge in the carpet. “Well, go on then” Charity ushered as he stared at the handcuffs. “I don’t want to touch them,” he whined. Charity rolled her eyes. “Oh, grow up, it’s only sex”, “Yeah, yeah. It’s only sex” he told himself as he popped the key into the lock and turned it, freeing her from the iron bars. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t know Rhona had already found Ness. I would never have broken in otherwise” He apologised. “Broken in? You’re hardly robbing us, Paddy.” She scoffed as she slipped into the silk robe and fastened it in a double knot. “Where’s my phone?” She added, questioning to herself out loud. “I think I saw it in the kitchen” Paddy said, raising his hand as if he were answering a teacher. Charity nodded and clicked her fingers, “It is” she answered, then ran down to retrieve it. Just as she reached for the small mobile on the countertop, it started to ring. Caller ID showed that it was Vanessa. Quickly, she stabbed at the green button and lifted the phone to her ear. “It’s a girl” Vanessa enthused from the other side of the receiver. Charity smiled, “A girl. I knew it.” she grinned, having won the bet and become an auntie for the first time.


End file.
